


Hindsight

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks
Summary: Edd goes back to the past samurai Edd





	Hindsight

He honestly forgot what his own house looks like. It’s been like one or two decades since Tord destroyed it, give him a break. So when he finally manages to find his own house and knocks on the door and Eduardo answers, Edd is confused as hell.

“Uh, hi, does Edd live here?”

Eduardo squints at him, his eyes traveling slowly up Edd’s body and stopping at his grizzled face “Yeah, you his brother or something?”

Brother? Damn he must look good then, because he’s pretty sure he is old enough to be his own dad at this point.

“Yeah, just came by to talk to the little twerp and tell him to return mom’s calls more often,” Edd said, feeling some of his nervousness dissipate. Of course no one is going to actually guess he’s here from the future, no one thinks that shit is even possible yet except for some guys in a government lab and a couple nuts. Well, and Tord, since he is probably prototyping his device right about now.

Man, he should really just go deck Tord in the face. Next to a cliff. So that he falls off and dies.

Edd did that once. A Tordless future is actually somehow worse than a one with him in it. Matt gets to be zombie queen or something and it sucks. More than a maniacal medium-well done dictator. So killing Tord. Out of the books. However, coming back to talk to his past self so that Eduardo doesn’t die.

That one’s permitted.

“Yeah well good luck with that one, Edd’s thicker than a block of wood and doesn’t listen to shit. Hopefully you didn’t turn out the same,” Eduardo says with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Is he… is this cucking yourself? Eduardo is flirting with him and it is making Edd seven different flavors of confused. Until he gets slammed in the face with a cola can. Then he’s just one flavor of pissed. He doubles over, holding a hand to his eye and letting out a soft “Oh god.”

“Edd, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Eduardo shouts. “How is that a normal way to treat your brother?”

“My wha?” Edd says, freezing on his approach to belt his future self with another can of cola. He has his sword in his other hand and was getting ready for an all-out brawl when he remembered he had Eduardo over. Shit. Who for some reason thinks his future self is his brother. Double shit.

“The fucking person you share parents and genes with? That you probably just gave a black eye. What were you doing loser, did you think he was a robber or something?”

“He looks like a homeless man, how was I supposed to know?” Edd said, deciding to just roll with it. He could get his future self to fuck off later, right now he just had to make Eduardo stop being angry so everyone’s eardrums could get a break.

“He’s literally dressed like you but with a coat, and considerably better looks,” Eduardo snapped, and then jerked back to look at older Edd flushing as he realized what he just said.

Edd was originally just here to warn himself about the mine field that kills Eduardo and his entire base when he accidently airdrops the base’s monthly shipment of cola onto it, but now he’s pissed. Now he’s going to remind his little asshole self what years of experience of being a dick can do. Edd looks up, taking his hand off his injured eye. Younger Edd looks at him, smug. That is until Eduardo immediately moves in to put a hand on his shoulder and glare back at Edd.

“There’s ice in the kitchen, we can put that on your eye. You can stay in the living room, and Edd, put that dumb sword away before you kill someone again,” Eduardo said, glaring at his younger self as he lead Edd into the kitchen. Edd laughs as he watches the smile die on his younger self’s face.

In the kitchen he lets Eduardo fuss over him a bit. He gets a dishrag full of ice shoved into his hand and instructed to press it against his face. Edd notes the soft lingering touches on his arm and shoulder as Eduardo asks him if he needs anything else, and apologizes for his dumbass … friend? Friend with benefits? Boyfriend? Friend of some abstract quality. When the other Edd peeps into the kitchen Eduardo immediately calls him a loser and shoos him away.

“Oh, I just realized, I don’t even know your name?” Eduardo said looking at Edd curiously.  
Edd scrambled to think of a name that he wouldn’t mind making Eduardo scream later, “Oh, it’s uh, Edwin, our parents were unoriginal, I know, you can just call me Eddy.”

“Good afternoon Eddy, how are things,” Tord says as he pushes by the two of them to open the fridge. “Eddy’s” face darkens at his entrance, but he recovers. If there is anything war and negotiations has taught him, it’s how to pull off a bluff.

“Hey Tord what are you up to? Nice to see you are doing well,” You won’t be for long.

Tord turns to him, beaming, “Thank you, and nothing much.” Just building a giant robot that turns this house to rubble in a few months. 

Tord leaves the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands, and Edd’s eyes follow him as he goes.

“Yeesh, guy gives me the creeps. I know he’s Edd’s best friend so I put up with him, but….” Eduardo doesn’t finish, he just looks to the empty doorway where Tord was previously.

Edd nods. “I feel you.”

Eduardo takes the cloth full of melting ice from him, “Well, is your eye feeling better? And do you have a place to stay tonight?”

Edd nods. “Yeah it’s better, and no, but I am sure I could get a hotel or something. Would serve me right for dropping in so unexpectedly.”

Eduardo shrugs, “You could come sleep at my place, we have a guest room and I promise no one will bean you in the face with a cola can while you sleep. We don’t even have real cola. Just diet.”

“Hell no!” Comes a shout from outside the kitchen. Both Edd and Eduardo look up to see younger Edd fuming in the door way. “Stay away from him, he can go sleep under a highway underpass for all I care.”

“God Edd, why are you being such a dick to your own family?” Eduardo shouts back.

“He’s not my family!” Edd yells and hook, line and sinker, Edd’s future self has just the situation he needs to turn this in his favor. He gives himself the nastiest grin before Eduardo turns around to see him looking positively wracked with hurt and deflating into a miserable, mortally wounded big brother.

“Oh, okay, I see, if that’s how it is, I’ll just go,” Edd says dramatically, feeling his eyes water a little bit. Perfect. Man is he good.

“Fuck off, Eddy, you’re staying in my house, Edd you can stay out of my house until you make up with your brother,” Eduardo says and seizes Edd by the hand, dragging him out of the kitchen and then out of the house as younger Edd is caught between being at a loss at having Eduardo so angry at him and being out his mind pissed at his shit stain older self getting away with being, well, himself.

The result is that he stands still until the front door slams and he ends up watching Eduardo tow his older self across the lawn. Maybe Eduardo is right. He’s a loser no matter what timeline.

_________________

Mark comes home to see Eduardo and Edd on the couch together which isn’t that uncommon a sight. Except Edd is considerably more muscular and rugged looking than he last remembers him.

“Hey… Edd?” 

“Nah, this is Eddy, Edd’s older brother. He’s in town for the weekend, but Edd was being… Edd, so he’s gonna stay here a bit until he cools off,” Eduardo explained.  
Mark surveyed the man again. He really did look creepily like his younger brother, like if their age gap was smaller they probably could have been mistaken for twins. He shrugs it off, 

“Well, hope that works out for you. Nice to meet you Eddy, I am Mark.”

Edd’s eyes light up. He just remembered something.

“Hey, uh, does someone else live here, you guys have three cars in the garage?”

Eduardo looks at him curiously, “Yeah, there’s another guy, Jon, he’s pretty quiet and shouldn’t have a problem with you staying here. He’s out for a walk or something right now.”  
Edd looks at him a long moment, deciding what he should do, then resolves it and settles back on the couch. “Well that’s nice, I’d like to meet him whenever he shows up.”

Eduardo shrugs, “Sure.”

They end up passing the time watching movies. Eventually Jon comes home and Edd meets him, they shake hands and Jon laughs about how he’s basically a “Tall Edd”. He makes dinner and Eduardo and Edd pitch in, slicing vegetables, as Jon handles things on the stove.

“How’s your eye, by the way?” Eduardo asks.

“Oh yeah, I noticed that, what happened?” Jon said, turning to look at the nasty bruise under Edd’s eye.

“Oh you know, just my brother being, well himself,” Edd shrugged.

“Edd threw a can at him almost as soon as he walked in the door,” Eduardo said, still looking pissed as he remembered the incident.

“Wow, that doesn’t really seem like Edd. He’s always pretty friendly.”

Edd shrugs and laughs, “Yeah well, our family sure has a stupid gene that’s for sure.”

Eduardo and Jon join in his laughter, but Eduardo stops a little suddenly and looks at him eyes lidded, “Well it seems to have skipped you thankfully.” That touch on his arm is back and Edd swallows dryly as he remembers why he is here.

“Eheh, yeah you say that, but get to know me and I am sure you will retract that statement.”  
Eduardo just smiles at him softly and moves around Edd to get the cutting board full of vegetables and taking it to Jon.

Dinner is good. It’s nice and it’s quiet. Considerably less hectic than dinner used to be at their place. No one fights or squabbles for seconds. It’s just polite conversation and the pauses are empty enough to hear the clink of silverware on plates.

“So, Eddy, what do you do?” Mark asks as Edd is about to stab another forkful of food.

“Government worker,” Edd replies. More like working to build a new government and dismantle a totalitarian regime, but close enough.

“How does that go?”

Edd smiles, “Well it’s not always the nicest job. Sometimes people really don’t like the work you do, but it’s necessary at the end of the day, y’know?”  
Mark nods. “Well that’s good. And you’re just here visiting Edd for a bit?”

“Yeah, just stopping in for a quick hello and making sure he’s caught up with current events with everything back home.” Lying was never Edd’s strong front, but seeding in bits of the truth, he’s learned over the years, makes it easier.

“Well that’s considerate, hopefully he is willing to get past whatever grudge he has against you tomorrow.”

Edd’s eyes flick briefly to Eduardo and then back to Mark, “I’m sure he will see it my way, don’t worry too much.”

They finish up dinner and Edd helps clean the dishes. After that, Eduardo shows him to his room, telling him where the bathroom is and all that. Edd unpacks and locks the door. He pulls out his comm and realizes there are three missed messages. All from Tom.

“Hey Edd, it would be great if you could, you know, fix last week’s fuck up kind of soon, Tord’s got something bad laid up for you guys and I can’t leak it or he’ll know it’s me. Just get him back and show him these coordinates, and tell him it’s a code green state. He knows what it means. Gotta go.”

The second message is the coordinates, and the third is some weird encrypted file Edd can’t decipher. Shit, he can’t just let himself get lost in the past. They’re at war. People could die. He can’t get caught up in the nostalgia of how unfucked their lives used to be.

He closes his comm and puts it away. He will resolve this tonight. But he’s got a checklist of things to do and he’s going to hit every one. Edd unlocks his door and leaves his room, he looks down the hall and quietly peers into the living room, he sees Eduardo is in the living room quietly reading. Good, okay. Edd goes upstairs and passes Marks room to knock on Jon’s.

Jon opens it and looks up at Edd surprised, “Hey Eddy, what’s up?”

“Hey can I come in?” Edd asks. Jon nods and moves aside. Edd shuts the door.

“Alright listen to me, in a couple months, make sure you or anyone else who lives here aren’t in the house on March sixteenth, got it? I need you to remember this, okay Jon? Don’t tell anyone, just do it.”

Jon nods, “Can I ask why?”

Edd hesitates for a moment, “Edd’s house has a faulty gas main and I am going to be coming over to replace it, I want to make sure everyone that could possibly be affected by the work is out of the area, just go somewhere, have a nice lunch, watch a movie, and don’t come back until the sun hits the horizon.”

“Alright, thank you. I’ll remember, don’t worry,” Jon says.

Edd smiles and gives him a thumbs up, opening the door and leaving. Check one. Now on to number two. He goes to take a shower, purposefully leaving his clothes in the room. When he comes out, he’s naked except for a towel around his waist. He makes his way out into the living room and, with hair still dripping, walks out in front of Eduardo.

“Hey, sorry to be a bother, you wouldn’t happen to have any clothes I could borrow? I had some at Edd’s but I forgot to bring them over, and I doubt he wants his half naked brother begging for them on his doorstep right now.”

Eduardo just looks at him for a minute before he recovers himself, “Yeah, you know, I uh, I got some stuff that might fit, come upstairs with me.”

Edd makes his way up to Eduardo’s room and when Eduardo flicks on the light he is greeted with a neat and tidy room, painted a shade of forest green. Edd looks out Eduardo’s window to see himself angrily staring him down through his window. Eduardo follows his stare and turns to look. He sees Edd and one look from Eduardo has Edd backing away from the window.

Edd manages to give his younger self the bird before Eduardo yanks the blinds shut.

Eduardo turns around, rolling his eyes, “Your brother is a real piece of work, you know?”

“Trust me I know,” Edd snorts. He is going ty have to get himself to stop hating him long enough to listen to what he has to say. How, he isn’t sure yet, because he is about to do something that is going to exacerbate the situation infinitely higher if his other self finds out.

“But it’s fine, you’re a peach for putting up with him,” Edd says, putting a hand on Eduardo’s shoulder. His other is still gripping the towel, but it’s sliding down his hips a little and Eduardo swallows as he starts to see a few fine hairs poke out at the junction of Edd’s hips and thigh.

Fuck, why is Eddy so god damn appealing to him? Sure he looks a lot like Edd, and Eduardo finds Edd attractive, no matter how hard he refuses to admit it to himself or anyone else, especially Edd. But there’s something else. Eddy gives off this vibe that makes Eduardo feel like he knows him, intimately, and that he is dangerous. Enormously so.  
He wonders exactly what kind of “government work” Eddy does.

“You want to fuck?” Eduardo says, and Edd in all his life has never been so speechless.

“Wha- really?” Seriously. He thought he was going to have to play the whole cat and mouse game with Eduardo like usual, get him to admit he actually wants sex so he doesn’t feel like he is molesting his significant other, and then endure a couple minutes of silence and resistance before Eduardo gets more comfortable and noise. But nope. Hey Edd, you wanna fuck?

“Sure, I am pissed at your brother and I am sure us fucking would annoy the shit out of him so….”

Yes there we go. There’s the old, “I’m numero uno, what I say goes, fuck him.” It isn’t at all attractive now that Edd is remembering how many times he’s been burned by this sort of behavior, but what the hay, Eduardo is offering a lay and boy has it been a while. Looking to be a considerably longer amount of time, especially when Edd explains how to Eduardo how he killed him and had to go unfuck his mistake only to end up balls deep in his younger-.

Dear god he hopes Eduardo doesn’t realize Edd doesn’t actually have an older brother.

Edd finds Eduardo’s arms wrapping around him and that towel is now on the floor as Eduardo presses himself up against Edd. Edd lets himself wrap Eduardo and pull him in closer, hand coming down to grab a handful of Eduardo’s ass. His other hand has moved around to fondle Eduardo’s groin. He rubs him until he can see a noticeable bulge and Eduardo is stifling small noises in their kiss.

Edd breaks the kiss and walks Eduardo backwards onto the bed. Eduardo is unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off while Edd helps him pull off his pants. Eduardo throws off his underwear and tosses them onto the floor. With that he shoots Edd one “come hither” sort of look and Edd crawls over. He feels hands on his chest, feeling the muscles on his arms and biceps.

“So tell me, what kind of government work gives you a body like this?” Eduardo purrs.

Edd smiles, “It’s all the paper pushing, gives you muscle.”

Edd thinks Eduardo might ask another question so he spreads his legs and starts to tongue Eduardo’s ass. That stops any further questions, thank the lord. Instead Eduardo is letting out these soft noises that make Edd want to lose it. He pulls back to see Eduardo red faced and laying back against the pillows, hands holding onto the pillow like it’s a life preserver.

“Lube?”

“First drawer in the desk under the printer paper,” Eduardo responds automatically.

Edd virtually teleports there and back and he is coating his fingers in the stuff trailing wet finger around Eduardo’s hole as he moves to pull him closer. He runs another hand over his chest, tweaking a nipple as he pushes in the first finger. 

It shouldn’t surprise him that Eduardo is a little loose, but it does. He ignores what that might mean and pushes in a second finger curling up. Eduardo says something and he isn’t sure if it was “Eddy” or “Edd”, so he resolves to make him say it loud enough that his younger self can help him figure it out.

He adds in a third finger and that’s when Eduardo starts actually being coherent again.

“Oh my god, just go, fuck, I am fine, you’re good,” Eduardo gasps out as he attempts to move away from Edd’s hand. Edd pulls his fingers out and grabs the bottle of lube, tossing it to Eduardo.

“Fine then, you want to help me out?”

Eduardo looks at him with this haughty little glare before snapping open the bottle and pouring the lube onto his hand. Then he is practically in Edd’s lap, one hand around his dick the other feeling up his muscles again, staring right at him.

“Is this how you like it?” he says as he gives a long languid stroke. “Or do you like it rougher?” he says as he increases his pace twisting sharply as he nears the tip. Edd lets out a low groan. 

“I think the more important question,” Edd begins, as he stops Eduardo, grabbing his wrist with one hand and pushing him down with the other, “is how do you like it?”  
He pushes Eduardo’s legs apart and lines himself up, waiting patiently for a response. Eduardo looks at him and for a moment the way he holds himself, with such poise and arrogance, the way his eyes are hard and prepared no matter what the situation, Edd is remembering Eduardo’s calm voice calling out a command to evacuate the base as they realized exactly where that load was projected to land.

“How do you think I like it?"

When Edd comes back to himself Eduardo’s face is inches from him, mouth open, repeating his name like he is a broken record and it’s the only function he has left in life. One leg is gripped in his hand as he holds it up so he can get just the angle he wants as he pounds in and out.

“Oh fuck Edd,” that phrase comes out of Eduardo’s mouth and Edd’s oddly pleased about it. Even if it means Eduardo’s thoughts are on someone else, kind of. Honestly even thinking about this situation gives him a headache.

Instead he goes back to focusing his attention on Eduardo as he pushes in again. Edd wraps a hand around his cock and he is matching each of his thrusts with a stroke watching as Eduardo’s hands are claws in the pillow and his back is arching as Edd tries to keep him still so he can hit his peak, and with one especially large shout, Eduardo is coming, jizz hits his lower abdomen and that’s all it takes for him to be off and done as well. 

He comes inside and pulls out, grabbing Eduardo’s discarded underwear and using it to wipe the jizz of his stomach. With them still balled in one hand, Edd picks up his towel, wrapping it back around his waist.

“Guess I’ll need another shower, care to join?” Edd says looking at Eduardo. Eduardo waves him off and closes his eyes, still trying to catch his breath.

“I’m good, go ahead and grab some cloths from my closet if you need some, I don’t know how well they’ll fit, but you’re welcome to try.”

And that’s how, half an hour later, Edd opens his door to his future self freshly showed and dressed in his boyfriend’s cloths, shirt unbuttoned and dangling on either side of his chest.

“I am going to kill you,” Edd seethed. Right, yes, he should have seen this coming.

“Mind if I come inside?” Edd said, pushing past his younger self before he could respond. He makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a pen and turning around just in time to catch a swing aimed for the back of his head. He should have also seen that coming.

He twists Edd’s arm painfully, uncapping the pen. He writes a date and a series of coordinates marking off the unsafe drop zone. Edd is trying to wrest his arm away from his grasp but his older self merely tightens his grip.

“Stop,” he says with so much heat that his younger self pauses for a moment. “If you really care as much about your little boyfriend as you act like you do, keep these coordinates. That date is when you fly a shipment to a base and if you drop said shipment in the rectangle denoted by these four coordinate, you are going to blow your entire command crew sky high, Eduardo included. Memorize those numbers and don’t fuck it up. ”

Younger Edd looks at the numbers and then at his older self, “Oh my god you came back to save your dead boyfriend and fucked the younger version of him while you were at it, how are you such an enormous dick?”

Edd pulls out Eduardo’s cum stained underwear from his pocket and shoves them in Edd’s face, letting go of his arm as the other cries out in disgust.

“Years of practice, don’t worry you have time. That one’s for my eye, hopefully we won’t have to see each other again.”

With that, Edd leaves the room and goes to the bathroom, locking the door. He pulls out his time device, enters his destination and bam. Back to current timeline, ripple effect: stabilized. 

He transported himself to his main office in the base, which is now intact. He opens the door and steps out into the hallway.

To get decked by a diet cola can in his other eye so he can have a matching pair. 

He looks up to see a seething Eduardo, picking up the can and snapping it open, taking a sip as the can froths over. He realizes he is still wearing past Eduardo’s old clothes. Eduardo gives him a look he has only seen recreated by steaming volcanos on the news before they destroyed entire cities, turning everything to molten ruin.

“Hello Edwin, nice to have you back. It appears we have a lot to talk about in your debriefing.”  
As the debriefing room is made into a makeshift Guantanamo with only an angry man and a cola can, somewhere in the past, a drunk Tom discovers the downstairs bathroom door is locked and promptly pisses himself and passes out on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me more about why I cant write a fic without the words "Tom" and "piss" over @ plsnskanks.tumblr.com


End file.
